Recuerdos de Preparatoria
by Hitsugaya rina
Summary: Nunca creí que conocería al amor de mi vida pero así fue, éramos felices. Ella era la luz de mi vida y la madre de mis hijos, vivíamos felices hasta que le diagnosticaron esa enfermedad; tenia miedo de perderla, la única forma para mi de tener esperanzas era volver a recordar mi pasado, cuando la conocí. Esos Recuerdos de Preparatoria.


**Antes de conocerte**

 **No sabia que eran**

 **romeos y Julietas sedientos de amor,**

 **ahora soy yo**

 **el que esta lleno de**

 **tu amor.**

 **XOXOXOXXO**

 **POV Ichigo.**

Y aquí estaba sentado en esta silla de hospital, la mujer que amaba estaba en el quirófano. No sabia que iba a hacer si ella se iba de mi lado, no me creo capaz de cuidar a mis hijos ya que en ellos veo reflejado su hermoso rostro; mis manos sudaban y mi corazón estaba acelerado, ¿Qué iba yo a ser sin ella a mi lado? antes de conocerla yo no le veía un propósito fijo a mi vida.

A mi mente llegaron esos recuerdos.

Desde el día que intente encontrarle un propósito a mi vida, hasta el día actual..

 _ **Mire a un punto fijo en el suelo, sentado en esa banca de parque. Escuche como uno de los tipos en el suelo se quejaban, esta era mi vida cotidiana, meterme en pelitos con delincuentes solo por defender a algo o alguien; vi como podían con toda su fuerza levantarse y salir corriendo como niñas, me levante y metí mis manos en mis bolsillos dispuesto a irme.**_

 _ **-¿Porque demonios no me esperaste?- escuche decir detrás mío, sabia quien era así que solo mire encima de mi hombro.**_

 _ **Ella sostenía un bate lleno de clavos en una de sus manos, su cabello verde estaba amarrado en una coleta alta y su cara como siempre cubierta por un cubre bocas con una "X" roja.**_

 _ **-Lo siento, ellos me obligaron a actuar- dije volteándola a ver, detrás de ella estaban mis demás amigos, toshiro tenia puesto su uniforme al igual que todos. Ishida y inoue se acercaron mas mientras que toshiro se puso junto a rina la cual solo soltó un suspiro y me señalo con su bate.**_

 _ **Solo la escuche decirme que no fuera tan idiota, no le hice caso y me voltee para irme a mi casa.**_

 _ **x0x0x**_

 _ **Veía a todos entrar con su uniforme bien puesto, alise mi saco verde y empecé a caminar hacia el gimnasio donde se haría la ceremonia de nuevo ingreso; al fin estaba en preparatoria.**_

 _ **-Kurosaki- escuche que me hablaban, al voltear me encontré a inoue, ishida, Chad, renji y toshiro con un nuevo corte de cabello, me acerque a ellos mientras los saludaba con la mano.**_

 _ **-Que bien te queda el uniforme- se burlo ishida haciéndome enojar.**_

 _ **-Cálmense, hoy nada de peleas- escuche a rina, ella se puso a mi lado y me dio un codazo.**_

 _ **Todos entramos al gimnasio.**_

 _ **Presentía que algo bueno me pasaría en estos años de preparatoria.**_

 _ **x0x0x**_

 _ **Mire salir a la chica, era muy aburrido tener que estar haciendo esto. Por alguna extraña razón me termine volviendo presidente del consejo estudiantil y para mi suerte rina y toshiro eran vice-presidente y tesorera pero nos faltaba una secretaria, mire las hojas en el escritorio como si fueran los mas interesante del mundo mientras la puerta se abría; no alce la vista solo escuche como se sentaba.**_

 _ **-Ichigo, alza la vista- me dice rina algo maliciosa como siempre.**_

 _ **Levante la vista sin entender y la vi. Sentada enfrente de mi estaba esa chica, su pelo era negro como la noche, sus ojos eran violetas y su piel blanca como la nieve aunque en su rostro mostraba serenidad y algo de vergüenza; no se cuanto tiempo me quede embobado viéndola pero sentí como me daban un codazo en las costillas haciendo que me tallara y dejara de verla.**_

 _ **-¿La podemos conservar?- susurro rina mirando suplicante, yo trate de mostrar inconformidad- oh vamos, admite que te gusto.- dice sonriendo haciendo que me sintiera avergonzado.**_

 _ **Escuche que ella le decía que estaba aceptada y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en mi rostro. Me sentía raramente feliz de que ella fuera nuestra secretaria, la tendría todo el día.**_

 _ **x0x0x0**_

 _ **Me sorprendí un poco al verla ahí parada en la lluvia, me acerque y le puse el paraguas haciendo que me mirara a los ojos. Sus ojos no mostraban el típico brillo de orgullo y valentía, sentía las ganas de abrazarla pero no creo que sea el momento; me quite el saco y se lo puse en los hombros mientras avanzábamos hacia mi casa.**_

 _ **Llegamos y le dije que esperara ya que estaba seguro de que le quedaría la ropa de mi hermana yuzu. Baje y le di la ropa para que se cambiara, ella subió al baño y al bajar se veía linda con el vestido, colgué su ropa en el baño para que se secara.**_

 _ **-¿No quieres preguntar que paso?- dijo sentada en el sofá abrazando sus piernas, la mire y le sonreí.**_

 _ **-Esperare a que me lo quieras contar, no te presionare.-**_

 _ **Ella me sonrió y el brillo de sus ojos regreso.**_

 _ **-Solo quiero que sepas que te protegeré de todo rukia-**_

 _ **Y en verdad lo decía de corazón.**_

 _ **x0x0x**_

 _ **La mire sosteniendo esa bufanda entre sus brazos, estaba seguro que era para su hermano. Antes de que volteara sentí como la lanzaba hacia mi cara, no me dolió y pude ver lagrimas en sus ojos.**_

 _ **-Idiota! Esta bufanda la hice para ti- dice ella llorando, me acerque y agarre su cara entre mis manos- Varias cosas pasaron, la tuve que hacer varias veces. Rina me enseño a hacerla y no tuve tiempo de hacer el chocolate-**_

 _ **-Rukia...-**_

 _ **La mire a los ojos y sin esperar mas la bese. Hace mucho que quería hacerlo, transmitirle todo lo que me hace sentir; después de unos minutos me separe, ella me veía algo sorprendida y con un sonrojo en la cara.**_

 _ **-Ichigo... Te amo-**_

 _ **-Yo también, Rukia...-**_

 _ **El mejor momento de mi vida...**_

 _ **Todo marcho muy bien para los dos, nos volvimos novios y en la universidad nos comprometimos; al año nos casamos y unos meses después tuvimos a nuestro primer hijo el cual se llama kaien y es idéntico a mi.**_

 _ **Toda nuestra vida iba bien, tuvimos otros tres hijos mas. Éramos felices hasta que..**_

 _ **-Lo siento rukia, tienes un tumor en la cabeza y aun no sabemos si es benigno- decía rina con su bata blanca y casi a punto de llorar.**_

 _ **La peor noticia de nuestra vida, eso fue hace 3 meses y las cosas no fueron bien.**_

 _ **Rukia tenia dolores constantes de cabeza y a veces perdía la conciencia, tenia que tomar un medicamento. Rina y byakuya estaban tratando de apresurar las cosas para saber si se podía extirpar o no, me hacia muy mal verlos ya que los dos estaban igual de ojerosos por no dormir bien; cuando nos llego la noticia lastime a rina de los hombros de tanto sacudirla y tratando de que se apresurara a decirme que decían.**_

 _ **Mi alma regreso a mi cuerpo cuando decía que se podía extirpar pero la cirugía iba a retrasarse porque byakuya tenia que viajara aunque intento cancelar el viaje.**_

 _ **x0x0x**_

Mire la hora y pude ver que llevaban 3 horas en el quirófano, hubiera querido estar dentro pero esa no era mi especialidad.

Mi padre y amigos estaban ahí acompañándome igual de preocupados, mi madre se había quedado en casa a cuidar a los niños.

Escuche unos pasos y vi a rina y byakuya acercarse, el cansancio estaba reflejado en sus caras; me acerque a ellos y los vi esperando una respuesta, se miraron y después rina me volteo a ver.

-Ella esta bien, el tumor fue extirpado y estamos seguro que la cirugía fue todo un éxito; puedes ir a verla por el cristal- dice ella sacándose el gorro y suspirando, la felicidad en su cara hizo que sintiera calma. Sabia que ella no daba esperanzas si no las había.

La seguí y cuando llegamos pude verla.

Rukia estaba acostada en esa cama, había dos enfermeras.

-Gracias rina-

-No hay de que, sabes que ella es mi hermana-

-No. Gracias por haberla aceptado ese día, ella es la que pudo para mi lluvia interna-

Mire a mi amiga la cual solo me sonrió y se dio la vuelta desapareciendo de mi vista. Volví mi mirada a la habitación, vi la cara de tranquilidad que tenia rukia en su rostro, nunca imagine que alguien me hiciera tener un propósito en mi vida; ella logro que yo quisiera vivir la vida... junto a ella.

Gracias a ti, mis recuerdos de preparatoria...

Son los mejores.


End file.
